New World
Ideas My discussion for A New Idea for a world. World is similar to the Pacific Northwest at the turn of the century America. Railroads have taken over, camera's are widely used, and guns are around. - Native human species have two sets of eyes, one normal set, and then a second set located on their cheekbones that can move forward or to the side that can see infrared. Due to elemental's weather is constantly in a state of flux, also their is no real set pattern to the seasons either. The environment is standard night and day but the sunsets and sunrises are unbelievably gorgeous due to a more brilliant and varied color system. The World The world is a system of islands and five large landmasses, with the largest amount of land in the cold, snowy north, with a only a handful of land in the warmer south. The winged humanoid beings that live their are divided into two main groups, the birdlike and dragon winged. Wings are formed from manipulating aether. There are five moons and two suns, but as one sun sets the other rises, but it takes roughly four hours for the sun to rise completely. The birdlike wings range in shades of scarlet crimson, pinks, yellows, and violet while the dragons wings are always shades of bright maple and golden browns. Dragon wings fan out and look like blood in water. Loose clothing is mostly worn, such as trousers and loose shirts. Such clothing are woven from threads from a tree that creates threadlike puffs that are gathered and woven, such trees are treasured since they are delicate and can die off easily. Bird-winged Humanoids -- medium to dark brown skin with brown or black colored hair and pale violet-blue eyes. Dragon-winged Humanoids Red or bond haired with golden skin, they have shape-shifting abilities and a natural command over fire in both forms. Tricksters at heart, capable of hypnotizing people if they look in their eyes. Oesk A breed of humans who are capable of binding themselves to an element. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Wood, Metal, or Aether. Giving them the personality traits, and dominion over that element. Fire are geniuses but unfortunately have a tendency to go insane. This is why I should not read The Silmarillion before bed. Sidaoesk-'Human who have bound themselves to water and air, they live on ships made of silver stone wood, and live according to the sea's will. They can also tread the sky-plains as we '''Inspirations ' -Howl's Moving Castle - Thor - Visions of Escaflowne -Mushishi -Also Kino's Journey; since it's an anime I "'''Love" and I categorize it as my 5th most loved anime of all time. Unak Creatures in this world are "very" alien; with a reptile like body, but more sleek, like a cheetah's, and their body is protected by a chitin like armor. They do not have claws but their "hands" are simian like, capable of fine motor control and even writing. They have two pairs of eyes with the first two can see in normal vision, the second set are on the sides of their face and can see in infrared. Female Unak's like marsupials have a pouch which after they give birth the baby is placed inside and it stays for up too three months. They have no vocal cords but communicate through body language. Baby Unak's are blind and deaf for the first three months, and their coloring is similar to a deer's with dark brown and tan coloring with white spots which as they grow changes into a sky blue. Unak's are about only as large as a large as a large house cat and live in family groups. Keo These beings are roughly the size of a large dog, and have the standard two eyes of most animals and humans. The bodies are similar to a weasel/otter but more supple like a cat, they have orange-honey, yellow-orange, or maple colored skin and fur (not scaled) with batlike wings that grow and fall off like deer antlers until adulthood where they fuse into solid bone and live solitary lives. Fully sentient, these beings sometimes make friends with humans and live with them (but their not '''pets). The females like Unak's have a pouch for their babies and must care for their offspring for around two years. They swim as well, keeping their wings tucked against their bodies completely flat. '''Toa (Southern Dragons) Lizard-bird-butterfly like creature. They are quit large (the size of a pony) and start existence as wyrms, once they reach a certain age they go through a metamorphoses and grow wings. They eat small animals and flower nectar. Their widely associated with fire, air, and wood. They are also the best healers. Oate (Northern Dragons) Lizard-catlike/bear creatures with smoky grey-white fur with black spots. They have the standard two sets of eyes, but they are mute and speak with body language. During the deepest set of winter they hibernate, during which the females give birth with twins, one male and one female unless the year was a lean one. They are mostly associated with metal and water. Kui (ku-ee) Basically a creatures with the general look of a red fox, but the graceful litheness of a cheetah and the general silence and quit beauty of an owl. They have horns like a deer, In winter their fur changes to a rich blue better to conceal themselves in the blue leaved trees of Rasol. The Royal Family of Rasol has a Kui as their official animal, with the Crown Prince taking one as a pet. Fully sentient these creatures are actually intelligent enough to speak human language they just usually choose not to. They live in trees, with the females making nests is knotholes to raise their broods (most broods are only 5-6 pups). Things I hope to add -Gorgeous original architecture, stone statues and elaborate temples. -Venetian Masks -Greek Fire - Elaborate art galleries and frescoes -space ships, knights, a talking dog, ectoplasm, ghosts, a family curse, and a very peculiar music box.